<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>错失良机（1） by mryouyu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260250">错失良机（1）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mryouyu/pseuds/mryouyu'>mryouyu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HINSKENNY - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:40:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mryouyu/pseuds/mryouyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>错失良机（1）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>嘴巴又刁又毒的颜狗店长圈养神颜天然呆小厨师被年轻十几岁的帅哥店员截胡气到掀桌的故事。 </p><p>办公室(?)恋情，微草花⚠️三角警告⚠️ 请注意避雷！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>纯外行美食爱好者Hins的仙后餐厅开业于新年伊始，因为不了解劳动力市场规律而人手奇缺。 </p><p>本该坐在家里数钱的老板本人被迫做了一周传菜员后身心俱疲，在员工会议上决定无论如何先招够人手，资历和薪酬都可以商量。 </p><p>当然标准还是那个标准：男女不限，颜值优先——用Hins的话来说，让客人（他自己）赏心悦目才是首要，能力可以再培养，优秀的硬件可是与生俱来不可多得的。 </p><p> </p><p>高薪招聘广告投出去很快便有了回音，Hins这一天面试了一百来个人，被留用的却只有零星几个。Hins心灰意冷地盯着挂钟，盼着时间快点过去，可以收工回家看点美女写真洗洗眼。 </p><p>在最后一分钟Hins收拾好了那一叠简历，穿好了外套，只差起身走人的一刻，一个头发乱糟糟的瘦小伙推门进来。 </p><p>他看起来跑了一段路，气都没喘匀，抬头看看钟长舒一口气，把简历摆到Hins面前。 </p><p> </p><p>“张，张生你好，我，我叫Kenny。”声音听起来简直要断气。 </p><p>下班被迫延迟，Hins心头升起一股火气，上下瞟了瞟他这身沾着油污的邋遢装束，不耐烦地把简历推回给他：“你太迟了，我收工了。” </p><p>“冇啊，而家59分咋，你睇。”小伙从兜里掏出碎屏手机亮给他看。 </p><p>Hins嫌弃地扫了一眼屏幕，道：“我话到咗就到咗，唔收就唔收，我系老板我话事，你走得了。” </p><p>小伙匆匆把乱发拨正，露出同样脏兮兮的脸来，“求求你了，我真系好需要哩份工噶！我，我唔系污糟，我嚟果阵唔小心扑亲咋……你再考虑下啦，我乜都识做噶。” </p><p>Hins正要发作，适才抬头看清他的样子。 </p><p>当晚Hins用了很长时间来像哪个词可以形容他的外貌，最后在年轻人的网络词库里找到了答案——天菜。 </p><p>纵使有灰尘沾在脸上也盖不住的清秀，含着水的一双鹿眼把人心都要看化了，额上的汗珠顺着脸颊的线条滑落，从下巴滴下来，一双干得开裂的唇轻轻抿着。 </p><p>最是挑起人性欲的存在，偏又叫人不敢玷污亵玩。 </p><p>“咳咳。”Hins收了视线，低下头干咳两声：“......咁你要应聘乜工作啊？我哩度得清洁工同服务员有得拣了。” </p><p>“我可唔可以两样都做？” </p><p>“只得一份人工。” </p><p>Hins活了快40年还没见过这么好看的同性，一颗老心脏还砰砰跳呢，只尽量冷着脸答他。 </p><p>“......咁都系算了，我做服务员好了。”男孩闻言耷拉下脑袋，一双手揪着自己的衣角，嘴撅起来一些。活像落难的金丝雀，又娇气又可怜。 </p><p> </p><p>“有冇工作经验？”言归正传，Hins看着他只有基本信息的简历，不由得蹙了蹙眉头。 </p><p>“我有啊，我做过后厨，前台收银，传菜服务员，洗车工洗碗工......”Kenny掰着手指数起来。 </p><p>原来也不过是千千万万为温饱奔忙的尘埃中的一粒。漂亮的一粒。 </p><p>Hins打断他：“我睇你赶住嚟，系咪仲有其他工作？我唔招兼职噶。” </p><p>Kenny忙摆手，“我，我冇其他工作了......啱啱俾人炒咗鱿鱼了。” </p><p>“点解？” </p><p>“老细话要返乡下养老凑孙，个铺唔开了。” </p><p>“哦。” </p><p>Hins耸耸肩，“系咁了，两个月试用期，听日开始嚟上班。如果迟到一分钟即刻执野走人。” </p><p>好看归好看，毕竟是正经营生，Hins不打算给他另开绿灯。 </p><p>“好啊好啊！多谢你啊张生，你真系好人，我会认真做噶！”小孩儿喜形于色，嘴角都要咧到嘴角了。 </p><p>Hins突然觉得今晚的日暮也比往常明亮些。</p><p> </p><p>第二天Kenny果然在午市前早早来了，换了一身干净的工作服，略长的头发梳到脑后，整个人看起来精神帅气许多。 </p><p>以至于他朝Hins投来感激的目光时，心跳都漏了一拍。 </p><p>他说的工作经验应该不假，做起事来动作干净利落，一点不毛手毛脚，交流服务也大方得体，一张帅脸博得了顾客的一致好评，甚至有人因他而多点一份甜品。 </p><p>Hins站在后厨门口望着Kenny在桌与桌之间穿梭忙碌的身影，心道自己捡了个宝。 </p><p> </p><p>对于颜狗这个属性，Hins从来没有打算要否认——世人都是喜欢漂亮的。 </p><p>Hins认为，热衷于美色不代表以美为所有事物的准则，不代表沉溺于色情，更不代表会为之不择手段。 </p><p>让自己的眼睛舒服是善待自己的表现，更何况还能益他人。 </p><p>Kenny这样好看的人摆在众人看不到的地方简直是浪费神的创造。 </p><p> </p><p>这个想法在Kenny下班后请求预支薪水的时候短暂消失了 。 </p><p>漂亮人儿攥着自己的一双手低着头立在他面前，人畜无害的大眼睛里写满了请求。 </p><p>脑海里又蹦出“红颜祸水”这个腐朽的词，这小子该不会要卷薪潜逃或者欠了什么高利贷吧？他后悔自己被美色蒙蔽，不记得多问些底细。 </p><p>“你好急用钱咩？” </p><p>“我，我知咁样唔好，但系我间档房就嚟交租了，已经拖咗成两个月了，再唔交就要赶我出去了......” </p><p>“......”该死，这怎么凶得起来。 </p><p>“你信唔过我，我可以将哩个抵押俾你！”男孩从脖子上摘下一根金属项链，挂着一个银色官管状吊坠。 </p><p>看起来不是什么值钱的东西——若是值钱，也不必赊在这里，早拿去卖了。 </p><p>“......咩嚟噶？” </p><p>Kenny将项链塞到Hins手里，小声道：“哩个系陪咗我十几年嘅狗仔嘅骨灰.....佢叫饭团。虽然唔系咩值钱野，但系对我好重要。我可以抵押俾你直到试用期结束，请你预支我两个月人工......” </p><p>金属管开孔处确实可以看到一根密封的玻璃内胆，里头装着一些碎屑粉末。</p><p> </p><p>按说这些不知真假还没有市价的东西根本不可能作为抵押物的，可Hins还是心一软，让他报了卡号。 </p><p>“多谢你，张生！”Kenny极尽真诚地向他鞠了一躬，“我一定会好好工作！” </p><p>“......”Hins突然有了一种为人父的沧桑感，盯着Kenny的发旋叹了一口气。 </p><p>“你揾食咁艰难，你父母唔理你？” </p><p>“唉。我屋企人系菲律宾，我同佢地反面先至离家出走嚟哩到噶咋。” </p><p>“点解？” </p><p>Kenny摇摇头，“唔系乜光彩事，唔讲了。” </p><p>Hins看他难过的样子心肠更软了，“咁你屋企人冇揾过你？” </p><p>“佢地......情愿冇生过我添。”Kenny低着头苦笑。 </p><p>不知是少年的情绪感染了他，还是他那双大眼睛本身一眨就让人心颤，Hins忍不住摸了摸Kenny的头。 </p><p>头发有些乱，但很软。 </p><p>“早啲返去休息。” </p><p> </p><p>隔天Kenny也早早来上班了，工作之出色让做了半辈子服务员的阿姐都赞他老道。 </p><p>他满意地浏览着账簿，心中不胜欣慰。 </p><p>等到餐厅里的员工都陆陆续续下了班，灯关至只剩两盏，Hins算完最后一笔账准备离开，只听得后厨“咣当”一声响，随后传来一声闷闷的痛呼。 </p><p>Hins第一反应是餐厅里进了贼，抄起手边的pos机摸进了后厨。 </p><p>只见昏暗的灯光下，烘焙用的不锈钢搅拌盆反扣在地上，不知道什么液体洒了一地，Kenny坐在地上揉着摔疼的屁股，手臂上一片淡红的擦伤：“呜......" </p><p>Hins赶紧上前把人扶起，“你系度做咩啊？有冇整亲边度？” </p><p>Kenny好不容易扒着桌子站起来，一转头看到扶着自己的是Hins，慌忙后退两步，“老，老板。” </p><p> </p><p>“咁夜仲唔返屋企，系度做咩啊？”Hins压根不想承认他慢半拍的样子可爱极了。 </p><p>“我......”Kenny低着头不敢看他，“对唔住。” </p><p>“我冇叫你对唔住，我问你做紧乜。” </p><p>Kenny又往后退了两步，小声回答他：“其实我，我好想做厨师，我中意煮野......但系我去过好多餐厅，都冇人肯收我做学徒，我上次话老细关铺系呃你噶。我系因为偷入厨房煮野先俾人炒咗......” </p><p>“啱啱我见到啲材料未用完又冇放冰箱，以为你地都走咗，咪就偷偷试下......点知唔小心撞到个盆仲要跌咗一跤......” </p><p>Hins看着他没说话。 </p><p>“对唔住！我以后都唔会了，求你唔好炒我。” </p><p>“......最多最多，到试用期结束，等我补翻哩两个月人工先赶我走好吗？”他还记挂着预支工钱的事。 </p><p> </p><p>Hins实在不知道他的上一任老板是怀着什么样的心情炒了他的。 </p><p>做错了事的男孩眼眶红红的噙满了泪，一双手不安地相互摩擦着。 </p><p>活了这么些年，他第一次为自己的颜狗属性感到懊恼。 </p><p>本应盛怒的，却怎么也提不起火来。 </p><p> </p><p>“你......” </p><p>“嗯？” </p><p>Hins深深叹了一口气，原来他高估了自己——他根本做不到在天菜基础上的公私分明。 </p><p>“你先做完哩两个月先。至于煮野，如果当日食材有剩你就摞嚟练手，反正第日都要丢——整完你自己执干净，唔好俾其他人知。” </p><p>“真，真噶？”Kenny眼睛都亮了。 </p><p>“......我系老板我话事。”Hins尽量使自己看起来与平常一样高冷。 </p><p>“多谢老板！你，你真系大好人！”Kenny直接激动得跳起来抱住Hins，“多谢你！” </p><p> </p><p>男孩的头发有淡淡的洗发水香精味，扑进怀里的人脸颊冰凉，挨着他的脖子。 </p><p>方才还是老父亲的心态，此刻已是老鹿乱撞。</p><p>也太危险了。</p><p>“额……你可以放开我了。”</p><p>“啊，对唔住，我太激动了。”Kenny连忙松开他，抹抹眼角的泪花笑看他，“多谢老细！”</p><p> </p><p>有道是常在河边走，哪有不湿鞋。 </p><p>颜狗当久了，总有一天要栽在靓仔手里的。 </p><p> </p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>